


games; (counting)

by WildKitte



Series: Nekoma Party Weekend [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, They're getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma leans against him. It’s fine if Kuroo’s heart skips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	games; (counting)

 

When they get to the locker room, Kenma looks tired. They all are, the adrenaline flowing from their bodies, transforming into a weary happiness of sorts. But Kenma’s eyes look droopy and he’s gazing somewhere far away.

 

Kuroo breaks away from Yamamoto’s enthusiastic hug and sits next to Kenma on the bench. They’re still sweaty and Kenma is warm, sweat glistening on his forehead and he is, well. Adorable, Kuroo wants to say. He’s not sure if that’s an appropriate word for Kenma.

Kenma leans against him. It’s fine if Kuroo’s heart skips. The locker room smells like feet. It’s fine.

 

 

 

_On the court, Kuroo turns to Kenma and they don’t need to say anything. Step, another, maybe rushed, they meet in a sweaty, tight embrace and Kuroo buries his head in Kenma’s neck. It’s fine, he thinks, this is fine, it’s okay. Not out of bounds, he thinks as Kenma squeezes him closer._

 

_Kenma mumbles something._

” _What did you say?” Kuroo asks and Kenma’s fingers tighten their grip on his shirt._

” _One more game.”_

” _Huh?” Kuroo really wants to see Kenma’s face, what kind of expression he’s making._

” _I get to play one more game with you,” Kenma whispers._

 

_Kuroo’s pretty sure he’s blushing and he lets Kenma go. Kenma is red-faced too and looks away._

” _I’m happy too,” Kuroo says quietly. Kenma nods and there’s a hint of a smile there. The gym melts away and there’s something alike to a gust of wind. It’s, in fact, the only warning he gets before Yaku grabs him into another sweaty hug._

 

 

 

In the bus, Kuroo falls asleep. His head is bent awkwardly, Kenma notes and pauses his game, puts the PSP on his lap. It’s still bright out there – the sun is blaring through the window into Kuroo’s eyes and it must be uncomfortable in every possible way. Kenma hesitates, looks around – Yaku is sleeping and so is Kai – and pulls Kuroo closer, settling his head on Kenma’s shoulder.

He picks the game up where he left off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit behind in my schedule but tomorrow there will be kenhina (and the last part of the series, for now)
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you like~
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
